


YOU COULD BE

by Mr_Rogers_Stark



Series: You, me and our Stony [6]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Feels, Lo que no pudo ser, M/M, No busques la logica dond eno la hay, Pudo haber sido, Un accidente, Un malentendido, Una disusion, corazon roto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Rogers_Stark/pseuds/Mr_Rogers_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo una discusión, un malentendido y un accidente basta para destruir todo lo creado. Para destruir lo que pudo ser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YOU COULD BE

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics Marvel. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics –especialmente por las películas–. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y sutil modificación para satisfacer la diversión –y capricho– de un autor aburrido (?). Porque de haber sido dueño de los personajes, el Capitán hubiera amado –y manoseado– a Tony desde el primer día. Si, a la mierda la paciencia.
> 
> Géneros: Drama | Angst | Family
> 
> Ranting: T+

Doctores y enfermeros pasaban de un lado a otros, unos más tranquilos que otros, con papeles o materiales entre sus manos, o incluso simplemente charlando. Los llamados seguían haciendo por los altavoces del hospital, marcando a los doctores en donde se les solicitaban, en donde la emergencia era demasiado grande como para ser ignorada. Pacientes, algunos acompañados de enfermeros, pasaban frente a donde estaba sentado. Mujer en sillas de ruedas, con niños recién nacidos entre sus brazos, eran llevados por una enfermera a su habitación o un recorrido casual. Sonrisas, lágrimas, lamentos, disculpas o murmullos inteligibles le llegaban sin que pudiera ser capaz de comprenderlo.

—Steve— Natasha le llamo una vez más desde que llego, con una mano sobre su hombro para hacerlo reaccionar —. ¿Cómo está?— pregunto cuando el hombre la miro finalmente.

—No lo sé— la mujer pudo notar la preocupación y la culpa invadir sus facciones —. Tiene horas ahí dentro, aun no sé nada de él. Si no hubiera pasado nada lo hubieran dicho, ¿verdad? Lo hubieran hecho, ¿cierto?—

Natasha, apretando sus labios, no se vio capaz de dar una respuesta a esas preguntas. Sentándose a su lado, como un mudo apoyo, intento ser la muralla que impidiera que su amigo se derrumbara en sus propias emociones. Porque tenía razón, habían sido horas desde que Tony había ingresado, horas en las que Steve no se había movido de ese lugar, esperando que le dijeran algo de su pareja. Pero eso nunca paso. El tiempo seguía pasando y solo podía ver al rubio sumirse en su miseria, en la culpa y la preocupación que se expresaba en sus facciones sin posibilidad de ocultarlo.

—Es mi culpa— lo escucho al fin, luego de minutos en silencio —. Todo esto es mi culpa— repitió, con el rostro oculto entre sus manos, reprimiendo el deseo de llorar en su lugar.

—Steve— con un murmullo intento tranquilizarlo pero no se lo permitió, mirándolo de perfil, las lágrimas se ahogaron, sin derramarse.

—Discutimos— admitió, tragando con dificultad —. Fue una tontería. Quise dejarlo, pero Tony es tan terco. Empezamos a gritar, nos acusamos de tantas cosas— un amago de sonrisa, vacía y dolida, se hizo paso entre sus labios —. Lo deje solo. Estaba cansado y no quería seguir con eso, solo. Solo me fui. Lo deje solo— suspiro, limpiando las lágrimas que amenazaban con ser derramadas —. Era demasiado tarde, Tony me había estado llamando y no conteste. Luego. Luego solo llego Bucky, estaba alterado y no lograba entenderle nada— su voz tembló, cubriendo su rostro al sentirse vulnerable —. Es mi culpa—

Natasha, desde su lugar, intento servir de apoyo para su amigo, intentar que no se derrumbara en su lugar. Por sus labios no salieron palabras, permitiéndole desahogarse, dejando que liberara el dolor que parecía consumirlo. Tony aun no había salido de la operación, según la enfermera que había consultado, las heridas habían sido demasiado graves como para darle demasiadas esperanzas. Sobrevivirá, al menos eso quería creer, pero no tendría una fácil recuperación. Con fracturas, contusiones y traumas, Tony había resultado la víctima más dañada en aquel múltiple accidente automovilístico. Tal vez, y con suerte, no quedaran graves secuelas que dificultaran su vida de ahí en adelante.

Lo único que no se podría recuperar era el bebé que Tony había estado esperando.


End file.
